‘Ngayon at Kailanman,’ ‘Halik,’ and ‘Meteor Garden’ Boost ABS-CBN’s Ratings in August
Posted on September 5, 2018 by ABS-CBN ABS-CBN’s TV offerings continue to draw more viewers nationwide as the TV network launched three new top-rating shows and ruled in national TV ratings in August, with an average audience share of 44%, or 12 points higher than GMA’s 32% and IBC’s 26%, according to data from Kantar Media. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Coco Martin), Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids (Billy Crawford, Ogie Alcasid, Sharon Cuneta, Gary Valenciano), TV Patrol, Ngayon at Kailanman (Joshua Garcia, Julia Barretto), Bagani (Makisig Morales, Liza Soberano, Enrique Gil, Matteo Guidicelli, Sofia Andres) The Kapamilya network remained victorious in both urban and rural homes, particularly in Metro Manila where it recorded 41% versus GMA’s 28% versus IBC’s 25%. ABS-CBN also ruled in Total Luzon with 40%, compared to GMA’s 36% and IBC’s 32%; in Total Visayas with 51% versus GMA’s 26% versus IBC’s 21%; and in Total Mindanao with 52%, beating GMA’s 26% and GMA’s 23%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” (41.7%) once again topped the list of most watched programs, followed by “Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids” (34.8%). Also part of the top 30 list are “TV Patrol” (31.2%), new Kapamilya primetime series “Ngayon at Kailanman” (29.9%), “Bagani” (29.6%), “MMK” (28.4%), “Wansapanataym” (25.7%), “Home Sweetie Home” (24.9%), and “The Blood Sisters” (21.6%). ABS-CBN also ruled across all timeblocks, particularly in primetime as it scored an average audience share of 48%, or a 16-point lead against GMA’s 32% and IBC’s 28%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapamilya network also led the morning block (6 AM to 12 NN) with an average audience share of 41% versus GMA’s 32% versus IBC’s 20%; the noontime block (12 NN to 3 PM) with 43%, compared to GMA’s 33% and IBC’s 23%; and the afternoon block (3 PM to 6 PM) with 43%, beating GMA’s 36% and IBC’s 23%. 'Top 30 Most Watched Regularly Airing Programs in August 2018 in National Urban and Rural Homes (Excluding Specials)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.7% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 38.4% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Northport Batang Pier vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 37.4% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.2% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.9% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.2% #''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.9% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.6% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 28.5% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.4% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) / Kapantay ay Langit (IBC) - 25.7% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.9% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 23.5% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''DMZ TV Non-Stop'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 22.1% #''The Blood Sisters'' (ABS-CBN) / T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 21.6%